Le pire des enfoirés
by S.mixt
Summary: "Tu ne te foutras pas de ma gueule, Potter. Ça, c'est MON rôle. Rabat tes testicules en arrière, le binoclard, parce que je compte bien faire de ta vie un enfer. Il n'y a pas pire salaud qu'un Malfoy!" ...où parfois, être un connard crée des liens.
1. Introduction aux emmerdes

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et blablabla… Même si franchement, je reste persuadée qu'elle m'a volé l'idée :p

**Titre** : Le pire enfoiré

**Genre** : Romance, humour, angst (parfois)

**Rating** : M. pour cause de scènes de sexe non-explicites et langage cru.

**Pairing** : Harry/Drago. Pour innover…

**Résumé** : _Tu ne te foutras pas de ma gueule, Potter. Ça, c'est MON rôle. Rabat tes testicules en arrière, le binoclard, parce que je compte bien faire de ta vie un enfer. Il n'y a pas pire salaud qu'un Malfoy, et tu vas vite le comprendre…_ où parfois, être un connard, ça crée des liens...

**_Pas de spoiler._**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE ! TRES IMPORTANTE ! **Ne vous fiez pas aux premières lignes (voire même au premier chapitre) Ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche créée afin de vous déstabiliser… L'histoire n'est pas niaise ou guimauve ! Non, non, non, pas du tout. Alors lisez le deuxième chapitre avant fermer la page en vous écriant « Oh non, encore une connerie qui fait passer les personnages pour des femmelettes aux romantisme dégoulinant de bon sentiments ! ». Et si vous aimez les histoires nunuches où tout le monde s'aime dès le début, alors ne lisez pas la suite, car, messieurs dames, Drago Malfoy est un connard ! C'est juste qu'ici on ne le sait pas encore…

**NOTE** moins importante mais que je mets quand même : Que c'est émouvant… Mon premier slash. Mon premier HP/DM aussi… Ma foi, je l'aime bien cette petite fic là ! Je m'attache vraiment aux personnages, même si parfois ils sont fortement caricaturés et même si ce ne sont pas les héros gentils et bienveillants que relatent beaucoup de fictions…

Ce chapitre-ci n'est que l'introduction en fait, le suivant sera plus long. Enfin, bon, je vais pas vous emmerder plus longtemps. Lisez, mes amis, lisez ! ^^

.

.

.

**Introduction aux emmerdes, où on perd ses repères.**

.

.

- Potter… Le couvre-feu est passé.

Potter ose un sourire. Un sourire particulièrement mal placé. Il devrait savoir que se retrouver face à face avec un préfet en dehors des heures autorisées n'est pas censé lui porter chance.

- Retire-moi des points, Malfoy…

Il a du culot, on ne peut pas le lui enlever. Mais ledit Malfoy, au lieu d'obéir, baisse la tête et affiche un air contrit qui déstabilise le héros du monde sorcier.

- Je ne te retirerai pas de point…

Et il tourne les talons les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il se trame un truc pas net. Ou bien Malfoy a pété les plomb. Jamais, au grand jamais, le fils Malfoy aurait laissé s'en tirer son pire ennemi aussi facilement si ce n'était pas le cas… Potter le retient, curieux et avide de comprendre le tourment de son vis-à-vis.

- T'as un soucis, Malfoy ? Tu n'as pas l'air normal, là…

Normal ? Drago Malfoy a-t-il déjà seulement été une personne normale ? Comment un enfant né dans la guerre et le chaos, né pour être héritier, né pour être l'investissement à long terme de sa famille pourrait-il s'épanouir… Potter ne le connait pas. Potter ne connait pas son _secret._

Malfoy lui fait face à nouveau, inspire un grand coup et débite sa réponse d'un ton morne et las.

- Je suis juste las de nos guerre, j'en ai juste marre de faire semblant, je sais qu'il n'y a rien à espérer, laisse moi juste passer.

- Tu pourrais t'expliquer, Malfoy ? J'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre…

Les traits du jeune aristo se crispent. Son visage est dévasté, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il craque face à Potter.

- Tu ne remarque donc pas, tu ne vois donc rien ? ça fait tellement longtemps que tu fermes les yeux, Potter, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu t'imagines que je suis mon père. Tu n'as jamais cherché à me comprendre… Pourquoi je t'en voulais, pourquoi je te cherchais si souvent, pourquoi tout se finissais toujours au sol ou contre un mur entre nous, toi, tu l'ignores et moi, la réponse m'effraie.

Potter s'était radicalement rapproché pendant son monologue et ses yeux le scrutent, pleins d'espoir.

- Et quelle est cette réponse, Malfoy… ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un chuchotement, audible uniquement parce que les couloirs sont très calmes à une heure aussi tardive.

- C'est que je t'aime…

Et Potter bafouille, il ne tient plus sur ses jambes… C'était… inattendu ?

- Je… Tu… euh… Depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, depuis toujours sans doute, mais tu me détestes de toute manière, laisse-moi partir, Potter. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir ta haine aujourd'hui…

Malfoy affiche un air à la limite de l'anéantissement et tourne les talons mais Potter le retient.

Je ne te hais pas…

C'est un murmure dans le noir. Un murmure qui sonne comme un espoir.

- Tu ne me hais pas ?

Malfoy ne peut dissimuler son étonnement. Et Potter sourit, Potter approche, et Potter l'embrasse… Potter embrasse bien.

- Je ne t'ai jamais haï…

Et son sourire s'étire. Encore.

Leurs lèvres s'attirent une fois de plus, comme pour sceller ce changement définitif, ce nouveau rôle, celui d'amants.

Pressé, Malfoy tire donc Potter vers sa chambre quand ses baisers se font brulants.

Au final, c'est presque lui qui le tire. Et il défonce pratiquement sa porte.

Une fois la serrure verrouillée, il commence à dévorer son cou. Malfoy passe sa main dans les cheveux noirs de celui qu'hier encore, il affirmait haïr. Ce soir, ils veulent crier de plaisir.

Les yeux verts brillent d'un désir contenu et Malfoy n'hésite plus.

Je te veux… Je veux bouger en toi…

Il l'embrasse de nouveau et Malfoy se permet un sourire de contentement alors qu'Harry se met à rougir.

- Je… Tu sais… En fait, c'est ma première fois…

Une première fois qui est bien partie pour être mémorable.

* * *

_._

_Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

_Hin… Vous y croyez vraiment ? Mais c'est siiii facile. Ce n'est pas drôle ce n'est pas logique surtout…_

_Vous avez raté un truc. C'est la seule solution… On rembobine, un peu avant, on recommence au début, et on ne loupe rien cette fois…_

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

Voilà pour l'intro ! Je poste de suite le second chapitre. Je serais bien mal de vous laisser dans l'ignorance…

Une review ?

.

.

Allez, juste une...

.

.


	2. Chapitre 1, où les apparences

.

.

**NOTE** : Voici donc le premier chapitre, le vrai, le seul, l'unique ! Celui où on comprend enfin les vraies intentions de Drago Malfoy.

Ça ne reprend pas le récit au même point que l'intro, ici, nous sommes quelques jours avant. Une journée banale dans la vie de l'enfant de mangemorts…

.

.

.

**Chapitre 1, où les apparences n'étaient pas si trompeuses.**

.

.

_POV Draco Malfoy_

_.  
_

Il s'en raconte des choses dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Je suis un connard.

C'est le bruit qui court… On devrait toujours écouter les rumeurs !

Oui, je suis un salop, et je n'ai pas peur de l'affirmer.

Rien, et je suis honnête, rien ne m'intéresse plus que moi-même. Je comprends bien que cela vous choque mais je l'assume : je suis un petit salopard de la pire espère.

Je ris des vieilles qui trébuchent, vole les mioche dans leur poussette, me moque des adolescents boutonneux en pleine crise existentielle, chantonne dans les enterrements…

Alors oui, je peux l'affirmer avec le sourire : je suis détestable.

Si vous croyez que cela me fait quelque chose de savoir que vous me maudissez le soir en vous faufilant dans vos draps, que cela m'affecte de vous voir me montrez du doigt le visage joliment agrémenté d'une grimace de dégoût, d'entendre vos murmures sur mon passage affirmant que je suis le diable, ou pas loin du moins…

On raconte que je n'ai pas de cœur. Je ne le nie pas. Je n'aime personne, je me suffit à moi-même. Ils disent que je leur fait pitié. Et alors ? Ils m'inspirent bien plus encore ce sentiments ces abrutis, eux, si naïfs, si crédules…

Et ils me haïssent, ces gens-là, et ils ont bien raison. La couronne du roi des enfoirés, je la mérite mille fois.

Les péchés capitaux, je ne les possède pas je les incarne, souvent même je les inspire… Parce qu'ils m'envient, au fond, et succombent à mes charmes…

Ils sont drôles, ces parfaits petits citoyens à cracher sur moi leur venin. Je me fous de leur avis même si leurs insultes, dont quelques une ne manquent pas d'une certaine originalité, m'amusent.

Ils me haïssent, m'insultent mais je les séduits pourtant si facilement.

Ils sont ridicules…

Je leur conte à tous des histoires d'amours éternels, je leur susurre des mots doux, je glisse mes mains sur les leurs et mes yeux embués de larmes semblent leur dire que j'ai changé pour eux. Et le tour est joué !

Je n'ai pas peur de dire « je t'aime », ce ne sont que des mots et tout est bon pour parvenir à mes fins.

Je les ai tous, quand je veux, comme je veux car ils veulent tous y croire, ils veulent penser avoir briser les barrières du méchant Malfoy, avoir trouvé le cœur si bien caché sous mes aspects méprisants.

Il n'y a strictement rien sous mes airs de durs.

Mon cœur, s'il existe, est froid et insensible.

Je ne vis que pour moi toutes mes actions sont égoïstes.

On finira par me tuer un jour mais en attendant, je chasse la populace de Poudlard en quête de chair fraîche. L'ignorez-vous, je suis le pire des prédateurs car mes proies me suivent de leur plein gré alors que je n'ai pour elles aucune pitié. Je ris même en les torturant.

Je suis un connard, je l'assume et m'apprête à le prouver.

Avec elle. Romilda Vane. Je ne connais son nom que depuis deux minutes, c'est Goyle qui me l'a soufflé… Il est peut-être stupide mais il se révèle parfois pratique.

- Romilda ?

Si certaines personnes pleurent sur commande, moi, je rougis comme personne. Elle est suspicieuse… comme les autres. Elle finira par être à moi. Je le sais, c'est scientifiquement prouvé. Et je n'abandonne jamais avant d'avoir atteint mon but.

- Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

Elle ne se doute de rien. Je suis sans doute exécrable en public mais pour ce qui est de mes exploits nocturnes, chacune de mes conquêtes se tait. Ça se comprend… Ils ont honte, ils se sont tous laissé avoir comme des bleus. Même les plus durs, même les plus intelligents. Parce qu'ils ont tous _l'espoir. _Alors ils espèrent que j'aie changé, ils souhaitent être différents, que les apparences soient trompeuses… Ridicules ! On leur dit pourtant qu'on ne peut pas me faire confiance, que je mens comme je respire, que de ma bouche ne sort que du venin, que mes aspects sont trompeur, que sous mes allures d'ange, je suis une ordure de la pire espèce… Pourtant quand je leur dit qu'il y a une autre moi, sensible, doux et n'aspirant qu'à leur offrir mon amour derrière tout ça, ils y croient. Et moi j'en ris, car après mon interprétation grandiose, quand le rideau tombe, ils ne veulent sous aucun prétexte avouer que j'ai pu les trompé, que malgré tout, ils ont pu croire en ce salopard de Malfoy et qu'il les a baisé dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je pourrais te parler seule à seul ?... S'il te plait.

Elle hésite. Moi, je regarde ses amis m'efforçant d'afficher un air contrit et suppliant. Je suis un comédien hors pair…

- Bien… Ok, suis-moi…

À son tour de rougir. Trop facile…

.

* * *

.

J'ai conclu. En un jour à peine. Elle n'était pas terrible. Elle aurait pu quand même être plus passionnée, après tout, elle a eu droit à totale. Fleurs (un sort que je métrise comme personne), chanson, mots d'amour… Je lui ai fait la cour comme un prince le ferait à sa douce, il faut bien l'avouer.

Et pourtant elle me lasse. Elle m'ennuyait déjà à l'instant où elle a franchi la porte de mes appartements. C'était trop simple. J'aime les proies qui me résistent, celles qui doutent de ma sincérité… Je n'en ressort que plus fier. Où est le sport sinon ?

Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas si grave. Après tout, un trou est un trou et elle m'a suffi pour cette nuit.

Je me glisse discrètement hors de mes draps. Elle dort toujours. Dans quelques minutes, elle se réveillera. Seule.

C'est un moment que j'affectionne particulièrement. Que cela ne vous choque pas je vous avais prévenu : je suis détestable…

Je me dirige vers la salle-de-bains et la porte se referme derrière moi. Cette porte est une grande œuvre, ensorcelée par moi-même dans l'unique but d'assister à ces spectacles matinaux si divertissants si dans la chambre, on ne peut voir qu'un grand miroir, de l'intérieur, on a vue sur toute la pièce, ainsi je ne rate aucune miette de leur visage qui se décompose en lisant mon mot, de leurs rêves qui se brisent, de leurs espoirs qui s'effondrent, de leur fierté qui saigne… Et moi, je jubile. C'est mon moment à moi. C'est un peu mon secret aussi comme un tueur en série, j'ai mes trophées et bien qu'ils ne soient pas tacites, je les collectionne avec ferveur : ce sont les reflets de leur déception.

Je m'installe tranquillement, sors mes affaires de toilette et m'engage à me prépare aux vues de la journée qui commence, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle.

Elle remue et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle se retourne vers l'endroit où je me trouvait il y a dix minutes encore et le sourire qu'elle avait hier n'a pas disparu de son visage. Quelque chose cloche, non ? Où suis-je ? Elle semble soudain perdue et moi je ris, elle tâtonne le matelas comme si j'allais apparaître soudainement, comme si j'étais toujours là sans qu'elle ne me voie.

Elle paraît si désespérée qu'elle m'amuse… Naïve !

Elle se relève d'un mouvement brusque. Elle voit enfin le papier, tout froissé et s'en saisit de ses mais tremblantes. Elle a l'air si surprise en lisant ces mots elle aurait pourtant du savoir qu'on ne peut dompter un serpent tel que moi, même le plus grand charmeur…

Et voilà : elle pleure. C'est ainsi que la plupart de mes amants d'un soir réagissent. Même les hommes… Oui, les hommes. Je ne suis pas difficile, tant qu'ils sont un minimum beaux, je me moque des roux, des blonds et des bruns, des garçons et des filles, des grands et des petits… Après tout, ils ne restent jamais bien longtemps, pas assez pour que je m'inquiète de savoir si nous formerions un beau couple ou non.

Elle est à présent carrément effondrée. Elle se lève, casse un vase et donne un coup de pied dans le lit et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte.

Elle exagère. Après tout, elle a passé une bonne soirée, elle a même eu du plaisir. Je leur donne toujours du plaisir, ça me flatte…

Je termine de me laver les dents, prend une douche puis me coiffe. Je suis de bonne humeur et un _reparo_ a tôt fait d'arranger la chambre. C'est toujours pareil, tous si impulsifs…

Le papier toujours chiffonné au pied du lit me fait sourire. Je le ramasse. Sept mots qui les terrassent. « Ne sois plus là quand je rentrerai ». Je le glisse dans la table de chevet ne gâchons pas inutilement le papier, il resservira dans peu de temps.

Je sors et ferme la porte derrière moi. Quand je reviendrai tantôt, si la proie est facile, je ne serais de nouveau plus seul…

.

* * *

.

Ma journée se termine et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de choisir ma victime. C'est le genre de chose qui me frustre…

Alors je parcoure donc les couloirs, le prochain que je croise, j'attaque.

Il dois être passé dix heures, les couloirs sont déserts et pourtant je les sillonne encore et encore dans l'espoir de trouver un réfractaire au couvre-feu…

Soudain, j'entend du bruit. Pas fort, discret mais j'y coure presque. Il y a quelqu'un.

Il me tourne le dos mais je peux pourtant affirmer qu'il est loin d'être laid. Un dos tout en finesse, une musculature discrète qu'on peut facilement deviner sous sa chemise rouge, m'attire et je me dit que pour un premier venu, il n'a pas l'air décevant, loin de là.

Quand il se retourne mon sourire ne fais que s'agrandir un peu plus… J'aurais du m'en douter… Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais songé me taper Potter ? Il est assez sexy dans son genre même si, en général, je préfère les blonds, narcissisme oblige !

Il a changé le Pote Potter. Il s'est musclé, il a grandi. Il a perdu cet air de « j'ai plus mangé depuis quatre mois par solidarité pour les éthiopiens ». Et côté vêtements, depuis qu'il ne vit plus chez ses horribles moldus, ils ont l'avantage incontestable d'être désormais à sa taille.

Oui, il est mignon Potter, mais surtout, c'est LA proie qu'il me faut sur mon tableau de chasse !

Mmmh, il faut commencer léger avec ce lion-là. Aujourd'hui, je joue soft. Je m'avance vers lui, le regarde et poursuis mon chemin, l'air torturé. Il se questionne. Ça se voit, ça se sent. Mais ce que je renifle surtout, c'est cet avant goût de victoire…

Il ne se passera rien ce soir, Potter, mais je t'aurai, je te le jure.

.

* * *

.

.

_Tout de suite, ça sonne mieux. Pas vraiment plus joyeux mais au moins, ce Malfoy-là respecte son rôle, il sait ce qu'on attend de lui._

_Mais Malfoy sait-il qu'il risque d'y laisser des plumes ?..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà ! :D Second chapitre bouclé )

Je poste la suite dans une semaine, elle est déjà écrite, il ne reste plus qu'à la mettre en page ^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

.

.

Euh, je veux pas paraître insistante mais... Review?

.

.


	3. Chapitre 2, où on se demande

.

.

.

**NOTE**: Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! (Ben oui, le premier ce n'était qu'une introduction…)

Mais avant tout !

**Réponses aux review** :

_**Chamallow à croquer**_ : J'avoue que l'intro et le premier chapitre sont fort court, mais je me voyais mal couper l'histoire autrement pour le début… Mais, ta remarque a été prise en compte puisque ce chapitre-ci est bieeeeeeeen plus long ! près de trois fois plus long ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas et j'espère que tu appréciera la suite tout autant ! :D

**_Viouviou_** : Voici la suite ! Moi aussi je préfère Drago Malfoy quand il n'est pas tout blanc. En fait c'est surtout dans ce but que j'ai créé cette fic. J'en avais trop lue où il me faisait un peu pitié… ^^' Ceci étant, merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir !

**_Lectrice occasionnelle_** : Quelle question pertinente que tu poses là ! Je préfère te laisser découvrir par toi-même la réponse cependant… Merci pour ta review et enjoy !

_**Lalie . Green**_ : Et oui, la note de début est trèèèèèèèès importante ! J'avoue que personnellement, une fic dans ce genre, je change de page direct. Merci d'avoir fait l'effort de continuer la lecture. Ce chapitre explique l'introduction en réalité. C'est ici que tout commence vraiment. J'espère que ça va te plaire ^^

Pour les autres, j'ai utilisé le charmant petit lien « reply to review »…

**Merci à tous !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre deux : où on se demande qui se fout de la gueule de qui…**

.

.

J'ai passé quatre jours à m'amuser à rendre Potter perplexe. J'ai arrêter les insultes. J'ai tenté un ou deux sourires timides. J'ai laissé ses amis tranquilles. J'ai affiché un air mélancolique en sa présence.

Et Potter m'a questionné du regard. Potter a répondu à mes sourires. Potter semblait satisfait. Et Potter n'a pas arrêter de me fixer.

Je n'aurais pas pu espérer plus simple. Tout se déroule mieux que bien.

Il est près de minuit maintenant. Je marche un peu plus vite, souhaitant finir ma ronde de préfet assez tôt ce soir, mais arrivé au troisième étage, un obstacle me bloque et me fait sourire doucement.

- Potter… Le couvre-feu est passé.

C'est à lui de sourire. Un sourire particulièrement sexy… J'en ai assez de jouer, je dois gagner la partie. Il me le faut. Ce soir.

- Retire-moi des points, Malfoy…

Il ose. Le célèbre culot des griffondors encore… Potter, Potter, Potter… Tu ne devrait pas me prendre de haut comme tu le fais, tu risquerais de… le regretter grandement…

Moi je me contente d'afficher un air blasé et triste. Potter est une proie très intéressante, _ma _proie et je vais lui sortir la totale…

- Je ne te retirerai pas de point…

Et je tourne les talons, la tête basse. Potter me retient. Si prévisible…

- T'as un soucis, Malfoy ? Tu n'as pas l'air normal, là…

J'attise sa curiosité. Pas croyable, son habitude à jouer les héros le pousse même à consoler son pire ennemi ?… Pitoyable Potty…

- Je suis juste las de nos guerre, j'en ai juste marre de faire semblant. Oublie ça, il n'y a rien à espérer, laisse moi juste passer, Potter.

Je suis un dieu, pas possible autrement. Et Potter qui réagit exactement comme je le souhaite. Je pensait qu'il serait plus dur à conquérir mais non, lui, mon ennemi, baisse sa garde et au fond, je dois bien l'avouer, me déçoit. En quatre jours à peine…

- Tu pourrais t'expliquer, Malfoy ? J'avoue que j'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre…

Et le moment tant attendu ! Potter me déçoit peut-être mais je jubile… Son stupide esprit griffondor qui le fait jouer avec le feu… Il a du passer trop de temps avec Dumbledore à me donner ainsi sa confiance, après ce baratin. Sous peu, le héros sera mien.

- Tu ne remarque donc pas, tu ne vois donc rien ? ça fait tellement longtemps que tu fermes les yeux, Potter, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu t'imagines que je suis mon père. Tu n'as jamais cherché à me comprendre… Pourquoi je t'en voulais, pourquoi je te cherchais si souvent, pourquoi tout se finissais toujours au sol ou contre un mur entre nous, toi, tu l'ignores et moi, la réponse m'effraie.

Potter s'était radicalement rapproché pendant mon monologue et je sens ses yeux me scruter avides de ce que je pourrais lui apporter.

- Et quelle est cette réponse, Malfoy… ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Il est tombé dans mes filets… Brave griffon, tu vas en pleurer.

- C'est que je t'aime…

Je n'ai pas peur de dire « je t'aime », ce ne sont que trois petits mots et tout est bon pour arriver à mes fins. En l'occurrence, c'est bientôt la fin de Potter.

Et Potter marche, il bafouille et il ne tient plus sur ses jambes… Je mens avec tellement de sincérité qu'il se retiens pour ne pas tomber.

Il ne me dira pas que je mens, il ne me dira pas de partir, car il est pareil aux autres et il essayera avec moi, car lui aussi il a L'_espoir… _

L'espoir que je ne sois pas un vilain mangemort.

L'espoir que je leur ouvre un cœur que je ferme aux autres.

L'espoir d'être unique.

L'espoir d'être aimé…

Comment peuvent-ils croire que je puisse leur apporter cet amour qu'ils attendent ? Un Malfoy n'aime pas. Moi encore moins… Croyez le ou non, mon père aime. Il aime peu, mais il aime. Il aime sa femme, il aime son maître, il aime ses ancêtres au sang si pur.

Moi pas. Je hais mes parents qui se servent de moi comme d'un moyen d'assurer une descendance à leur nom si précieux, j'exècre leur chef, celui qu'ils appellent lord car je ne m'abaisserai jamais devant un autre, et je haïs mes ancêtre, mes chers ancêtres au sang si pur et le reste car… ils ne sont pas moi, tout simplement.

- Je… Tu… euh… Depuis quand ?

Merlin qu'il a l'air stupide ! Quelle prestance, Potter ! ça s'applaudit…

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, depuis toujours sans doute, mais tu me détestes de toute manière, laisse-moi partir, Potter. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir ta haine aujourd'hui…

Je prend un air dépité et il me retient. Que tu es prévisible ! Tu cours à ta perte, Potty.

- Je ne te hais pas…

C'est un murmure dans le noir. Un murmure qui sonne comme ma victoire. Il ne me hait pas ? Tiens… C'est drôle, il ne me disait pas ça la semaine dernière… Il semblerait que les gens changent vite d'avis devant mes beaux yeux qui papillonnent.

- Tu ne me hais pas ?

J'affiche un visage étonné et plein de cet espoir dont ils sont si friands. Et Potter sourit, Potter approche, et Potter m'embrasse… Potter me déçoit vraiment. Bien sûr Potter embrasse bien, il embrasse même super bien, le con. Mais d'habitude les griffondors me résistent plus longtemps, souvent six jours, et c'est même déjà allé jusque deux semaines ce sont des proies intéressantes en temps normal… Et Potter, j'imaginais qu'il serait le must du must, la cerise sur le gâteau, mais Potter a les larmes aux yeux, Potter me regarde comme le messie, Potter m'a succombé après quatre regards de chiot abandonné et trois minutes de déclaration enflammée...

Potter devait être amoureux de moi depuis un sacré moment…

Il est faible et sans saveur, avoir le héros à mes bottes n'est pas ce que j'imaginais… Mon ennemi n'est plus à ma hauteur et la victoire est trop facile.

- Je ne t'ai jamais haï…

Et il sourit. Encore. Étrangle-toi avec ton sourire, Potty ! Tu es pathétique.

La comédie a assez duré, on passe à la pratique… Je tire donc Potter vers ma chambre quand ses baisers se font brulants.

Au final, c'est presque lui qui me tire. Et il défonce pratiquement ma porte, l'enfoiré. Faut pas se presser comme ça, Potter…

Une fois la porte fermée, il commence à dévorer mon cou. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Ce soir, je veux jouir en lui, le dominer pour le regarder de haut, et le voir crier de plaisir, le voir me supplier de le prendre encore et encore. Ce sera mon plus grand triomphe sur lui.

Ses yeux verts brillent d'un désir contenu. Potter est une chienne…

- Je te veux… Je veux bouger en toi…

Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Pas désagréable ses baisers à Potter… Il se débrouille bien alors pourquoi il recule, pourquoi il rougit ?

- Je… Tu sais… En fait, c'est ma première fois…

J'exulte. Un sourire s'établit naturellement sur mon visage. C'est moi qui vais dépuceler l'élu et ça me met en joie. Potter est peut-être une proie facile mais c'est une proie de choix.

Je suis un beau salopard et je vais briser le cœur de Potter.

.

* * *

.

C'est le matin. Potter est beau quand il dort et je me demande vaguement si il est beau quand il pleure…

Cette nuit était déchaînée, ardente, passionnée un chose étrange tout de même pour une première fois. C'est à peine si nous avons dormi… Oui, Potter était réellement une proie de choix. Ma déception n'en était plus une un fois que j'eus joui six fois.

Mais c'est fini. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Maintenant, la fête est finie, Potter.

J'aurais presque aimé une deuxième nuit mais c'est idée ridicule m'est vite sortie de la tête. Je veux à tout prix voir le visage de Potter se décomposer, voir tout son être hurler de détresse. Parce que Potter m'aime. J'en suis sûr… Il me l'a dit. Potter m'aime depuis longtemps et je m'apprête à lui montrer qu'il a fait le mauvais choix. On n'aime pas un Malfoy sans s'y brûler les ailes.

Je sors du tiroir le petit papier chiffonné. J'ai hésité à lui en écrire un autre mais ce bout de parchemin que j'ai utilisé encore et encore est comme un coup de poignard en plus il lui montre qu'il n'est qu'un coup de plus parmi tant d'autres, qu'il n'est en rien unique pour moi. Je suis un beau salop et Potter doit le savoir.

Alors je me lève en prenant soin de ne pas le bousculer. Je n'ai pas trop de problème pour ça… Il n'est pas comme mes stupides conquêtes qui ont tendance à se coller à moi.

Je dépose le papier que je tenais toujours dans ma paume et je dirige à pas lent vers la salle-de-bain. Quand la porte se referme, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner précipitamment vers le brun qui sommeille encore dans mon plumard. Je suis comme un gosse la veille de Noël qui attend minuit pour ouvrir ses cadeau.

J'ai eu Potter. C'est un phrase que je passe et repasse dans ma tête depuis hier. C'est la pièce maîtresse de ma collection et je l'ai eu en claquant des doigts… Potter, mon ennemi depuis si longtemps. Et j'ai enfin gagné.

Il commence doucement à remuer en un gémissement qui me rappelle bizarrement à ceux de cette nuit. Oh oui, Potter était sans aucun doute la plus excitante de mes victimes. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement du à ce qu'il représente à mes yeux…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'étire et se cambre. Il a l'air satisfait, comme ceux avant lui, il ne se doute de rien…

Il ouvre enfin les yeux je me réjouis d'avance et… Rien. Absolument rien. Il a à peine jeté un œil là où j'étais censé dormir et s'est très vite détourné sans pour autant abandonner ce petit air fier de lui que j'abhorre.

Il se lève et je reste ébahi. Où est passé son amour pour moi qu'hier encore il me jurait ? Il devrait pleurer, tout détruire dans la chambre et s'enfuir en courant mais il se dirige à présent vers la fenêtre et ne semble absolument pas sur le point de pleurer ou de partir. Compte-t-il m'attendre ?

Le voilà qui sourit encore plus…

- Classe la vue, Malfoy… Comme quoi ça aide d'avoir un père prêt à dépenser des fortune pour son petit cul de gosse capricieux…

C'est moi ou Potter me dénigre pensant que je suis parti ? Il ne verse pas une seule petite larme mais il se permet de me critiquer simplement parce que j'ai du goût, moi ?

Il se dirige ensuite vers la salle-de-bain et en tourne la poignée… Pas de bol Potter mais ma porte je la verrouille, juste au cas où…

- Et quoi, Malfoy, tu as peur que je te vole ton mascara ?

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de parler tout seul l'ébouriffé. Il va finir par vraiment m'insupporter.

Il soupire et retourne vers le lit. Son regard s'arrête enfin sur le mot, il le parcoure et … rit ? Mais quoi Potty, tu sais pas lire ?

- Pitoyable Malfoy…

Il a réussi à glisser cette insulte entre deux gloussements et moi, je me retiens de ne pas aller lui arranger le portrait à cet idiot. J'étais censé rire de son malheur ce matin et me voilà coincé dans ma propre salle-de-bain tandis que Potter se fend la poire à mes dépends…

J'ai dû rater un truc, là. Il m'aimait hier, il a failli chialer quand on a couché ensemble !

Il se reprend enfin et se rhabille en vitesse.

- Bon, ben, en me dépêchant j'aurai peut-être le temps de prendre une douche avant d'aller en métamorphose…

Il chiffonne mon mot et le jette par-dessus son épaule. Et moi je suis toujours là, bouche-bée.

Potter s'est foutu de ma gueule. Et j'y ai cru, bordel !

.

* * *

.

Je suis en colère. Très en colère. Et je pense que ça se voit car personne n'a encore osé m'adresser la parole.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que de la fumée te sort des oreilles…

Jusque maintenant…

- Pas d'humeur Zabini, dégage…

Blaise Zabini n'est pas mon ami, je n'aime personne et il ne fait pas exception à la règle mais j'ai pour lui un certaine forme de respect et sa compagnie peut s'avérer supportable. Pour tout dire, Zabini est le seul à m'avoir résister. Il est hétéro, soit ! mais ça ne m'avait jamais arrêter avant. Ça prenait peut-être plus de temps, c'est tout.

- Et bien vu ta tête et comme tu ne semble pas disposé à me le déclarer par toi-même, je dirais que tu t'es fait rejeté cette nuit. Et moi qui pensait être le seul dans ce fichu château à résister à ton charme légendaire !...

- Je suis loin de m'être fait jeté… Et pourtant pas loin…

Zabini écarquille les yeux et soulève un sourcil interrogateur. Je n'ai pas du être aussi clair qu'il l'espérait. Tant pis, je le sème je n'ai aucune envie de subir son interrogatoire et encore moins de lui répondre.

J'ouvre les porte de la grande salle. Tout le monde me regarde, tout le monde m'admire et tout le monde me dénigre. Moi, je me fout des autres. Mes yeux sont rivés sur Potter. Potter qui joue la comédie.

Il me fixe un regard larmoyant et un visage défait. Il m'insupporte. Je le hais. Il n'a aucunement le droit de se foutre aussi ouvertement de ma gueule alors que j'ai vu ce qu'il en est. Tu te moques de moi, Potter !

- Je te hais Potter !

Les gens me regardent bizarrement. Ça se comprend. Je viens de leur hurler que je hais le héros sans aucune raison visible… Je rage il me fait perdre tout mon sang froid, ce petit con. Je me lève et sors de la grande salle. Et le petit con me suit. Ce n'est plus du courage, c'est de l'inconscience. Il m'attrape par la manche à un détour de couloir.

- Pourquoi tu es si cruel ? Tu me hais ? Je sais… Et pourtant j'y ai cru. J'ai cru que tu pouvais m'aimer, Draco. Tu m'as dit « je t'aime », ça ne veut donc rien dire pour toi ?

Et le voici qui chiale alors que n'importe qui pourrait débouler à tout moment.

Potter ose se moquer de moi, Potter se ridiculise dans un lieu ou tous ont accès, parce que Potter n'en a rien à foutre de ces autres, parce que ce jeu l'amuse, parce que Potter est un connard. Oserait-il remettre mon titre en jeu ?

- Arrête Potter. Tais-toi…

C'était plus murmuré que hurlé comme le début de notre « conversation » mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu.

Je tourne les talons et je prie pour qu'il rentre et se rasseye.

Raté ! Potter court derrière moi. Il joue vraiment bien la comédie, c'est sur, mais je sais, je sens qu'il s'amuse de ce jeu. Il m'intercepte dans le grand hall, vide pour l'instant.

- Dray, laisse-nous une chance, laisse-moi te prouver que ça peut marcher entre nous !

Pourquoi tu t'acharnes Potter ? Fout-moi la paix ! J'hésite entre rire ou pleurer. Et étrangement je pleure. Ça, Potter ne s'y attendait pas. Moi non plus… Des années que je n'ai plus versé la moindre larme, des années que je me contente de faire pleurer les autres, et c'est quand cet autre-là garde les yeux secs que moi, je me laisse aller aux grandes eaux.

Mais il s'est moqué de moi , on ne s'était jamais moqué de moi. Il s'est même servi de moi, on ne s'était jamais servi de moi. Moi, je me sens Sali. Il vient de me faire ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire subir aux autres… Et Potter me met dans l'état dans lequel je laissais me victimes. Je me sens ridicule, pitoyable.

Moi aussi j'avais l'_espoir. _L'espoir que ça ne finisse jamais, l'espoir de rester le maître du jeu tout au long de ma vie, l'espoir de ne pas me faire marcher dessus. Et Potter me piétine. Alors je craque, des larmes de rage qui m'embrouillent la vue et l'esprit.

Potter recule. Il ne me comprend pas. Il ne me comprend plus. Je lève ma baguette sur lui.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, Potter. Je t'ai vu, ce matin. Tu mentais, tu ne m'aimes pas, et tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Et je devine que t'étais même pas puceau, je me trompe ?

Il semble qu'il ait compris. Il se redresse fièrement et me nargue en laissant échapper un petit rire discret. Les larmes ont définitivement cessé de couler sur ses joue. Il a du talent lui aussi, je l'avoue.

- C'est triste ça, Malfoy. Je ne savais pas que tu poussais si loin dans la perversité espionner ses victimes après leur avoir brisé le cœur… Mais toi non plus tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé non plus. Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Parce que ton jeu est moins amusant quand l'autre ne chiale pas comme un môme. Tu voulais quelqu'un à tes pieds, quelqu'un qui t'aime car ça te divertit tous ces naïfs qui te prennent pour un dieu. Tu crois toi-même être un dieu, non ? Un dieu manipulateur et cruel. Et moi, je voulais juste une baise pour la nuit, il paraissait que t'étais doué au pieu, c'était une rumeur à vérifier… On a eu ce qu'on voulait tous les deux. Tu as passé une bonne soirée, ne dis pas le contraire, et si tu ne m'avais pas vu ce matin, tu aurais bien pu jubiler comme tu voulais sur le fait que tu m'avais briser le cœur, ça m'aurait été égal. Pour moi, tu es juste un coup, un bon coup mais un coup quand même.

Je le regarde et essuie rageusement mes joues. Potter est une vermine, il me rend aussi pathétique que ceux dont je me moque.

- Tu savais ?...

Il pose un poing sur ses hanches, impatient.

- Je savais quoi, Malfoy ?

Mes yeux le fuient. Ils sont encore trop rouges pour que j'ose les planter dans les siens.

- Que tu n'étais rien pour moi ?

J'ai craché ces mots et pourtant ils sortent comme une plainte désespérée. Je ne veux pas que tu aies voulu te servir de moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois comme moi, que ne sois venu que parce que tu pensais que je t'aimais, Potter.

- Oui, je savais… Tu n'as donc pas à revoir ton stratagème, Malfoy… Mais bon, tu as eu tort en pensant que Ginny ne viendrait pas me le dire. C'est une chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre, je suppose… ça s'appelle l'amitié. Tu m'avais dit « je t'aime » Malfoy et je le certifie à présent : ça ne veut rien dire pour toi.

Et il part. Il se fout de moi, il me dit que j'ai pas à le prendre mal et il me tourne le dos. Potter, tu me rends chèvre.

.

* * *

.

Zabini vient me voir. J'ai encore les yeux rouges alors je fuis. Je fuis même toute la journée…

Je fuis ma vie, je fuis ma honte, je fuis mon déshonneur, mais surtout, SURTOUT, je fuis Potter.

J'ai perdu contre lui. Cinq mots qui tournent en boucle dans mon esprit…

J'ai perdu mon sang-froid tout à l'heure. J'ai laissé la colère et l'humiliation l'emporter et résultat : je n'ai plus été fidèle à moi-même.

Poufsouffle. C'est triste, c'est méprisable, mais c'est exactement ce que je reflétait dans ce couloir. Un poufsouffle niais et émotif. Cette scène me donne la nausée…

La célèbre fierté des Malfoys vient d'en prendre un coup. Je me vantais d'être un marginal, un dur de dur, d'être sans faiblesse… J'ai une faiblesse. ET pas des moindres… Ma faiblesse, c'est Potter.

Parce que Potter est un connard mais je ne le laisserai jamais devenir un plus grand salaud que moi !

.

* * *

.

Je retourne à ma chambre… mais pas seul.

Je reprend les rênes de ma vie. Cette crise de larmes n'a été qu'un moment d'égarement.

En me voyant ainsi me jeter sur ce gars comme sur une bouée de sauvetage, Blaise aurait dit que je cherche à me prouver à moi-même et à Potter que je ne suis pas bouleversé du tout. Blaise aurait eu raison. Mais au diable Blaise, il est tellement plus simple de nier la vérité.

Quel est son nom ? Je n'en sais fichtre rien mais il a un sourire charmeur tout à fait exquis.

Il me suis docilement. Il m'embrasse à chaque coin de couloir et je me laisse faire tout en lui murmurant des « je t'aime » passionnés. Je n'ai pas peur de les dire. Même à un inconnu. Ce ne sont que trois mots...

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et il la claque d'un mouvement de bassin.

- Drago…

Il gémit mon prénom d'une voix rauque. Pas assez rauque. Pas comme Potter.

Cette pensée m'arrête en pleine action. Depuis quand Potter est-il devenu une comparaison ? Depuis quand son nom apparaît dans mes nuits de débauche.

- Oh, Drago… Je savais que tu n'étais pas le salopard que tout le monde pense.

Pitoyable… Encore l'espoir… Je suis EXACTEMENT le salopard que tout le monde pense ! Mais je ne vais lui avouer, non plus… Je le regarde dans les yeux et sourit timidement.

- Vraiment… ?

- Oui, depuis que je t'ai vu pleurer face à Potter.

C'est le mot de trop. Mon sang se glace et mon engin fièrement dressé se dégonfle en un souffle.

On a assisté à ma déchéance, on m'a vu faible. Il y avait des spectateurs à ma défaite.

- J'ai pas tout compris à votre histoire, j'étais trop loin pour entendre, mais apparemment il s'est moqué de toi. Quand je t'ai vu pleurer parce que Potter ne t'aimait pas, j'ai compris que tu avais un cœur et que tu ne demandais qu'un peu d'affection, un peu d'amour…

Il m'embrasse, ce con. Cette fois-ci je le repousse violement. Tellement que sa tête heurte durement le mur. Moi je rêve qu'il meure sur le coup, quitte à finir ma vie à Azkaban.

- Mais t'es malade, Malfoy ?

Je ris intérieurement je suis vite redevenu Malfoy à ses yeux et sa voix part dans les aigus. Il se relève durement et derrière lui, j'aperçois une trace de sang sur mon mur.

- Ce que tu as vu tu le gardes pour toi, mon minet ! Rhabille-toi, tu me coupe toute envie… Ne reviens plus et souviens toi que je peux faire de ta vie un enfer.

Il déglutit et attrape son t-shirt de mauvais goût avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Ce soir, par la faute de Potter, je me contenterai de ma main droite.

Je vais fermer la porte que l'autre idiot a laissée entrouverte mais alors que je clinche cette dernière, un pied m'empêche de la faire close.

- Alors Malfoy, on en a marre de se cacher pour les voir s'enfuir, tu ne sais même plus attendre une nuit, petit impatient…

Potter et son sourire dédaigneux. Ce qu'il peut m'insupporter…

- Je ne t'ai pas inviter aujourd'hui Potter, alors laisse-moi fermer ma porte.

Potter augmente encore plus l'ouverture et se place carrément dans l'embrasure. Toute la force dont je fais preuve et toute ma volonté n'en viennent pas à bout et il pénètre mon antre, satisfait.

- Et te laisser te contenter de ta main ? Certainement pas ! Et quoi, Malfoy, on a passé une chouette nuit hier…

- Parle pour toi, Potter…

- Tu hurlait pourtant bien fort pour quelqu'un qui s'ennuie.

- Comédie, Potter, tu connais ? On appelle ça simuler.

Le sourire de Potter s'agrandit et il s'avance un peu plus vers moi.

- ça te dit de jouer encore un peu, Malfoy ?

Potter est tentant mais Potter se la joue manipulateur et salaud. C'est mon rôle, ça ! Alors qu'il redescende sur terre et aille sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, le machiavélisme ne lui va certainement pas.

- Ce jeu-ci, jamais deux fois avec la même personne.

- Mais notre _jeu_ n'a rien à voir avec celui que tu entretiens avec ces simples mortels, Malfoy. Que tu le veuilles ou non, notre jeu a déjà commencé, et tu sais quoi ?...

Je me recule pour éviter qu'il ne soit trop proche. Il me rend dingue, il embrume mes sens. J'ai perdu tous mes repères moi qui ne jure que par l'ordre et le contrôle total ! Dans ma tête, je ne suis plus sûr que d'une chose : un bon Potter est un Potter mort.

- …Je gagne…

Potter est trop près pour que je comprenne le sens de sa phrase tout de suite, ce n'est qu'après qu'il m'ait embrassé que ça me saute aux yeux.

Ainsi nous jouons ? Oui. Nous jouons, Potter, et le gagnant sera celui qui n'y aura pas perdu son âme.

.

* * *

.

.

_Il y a des moments où on ferait mieux de se contenter de jouer aux échecs… Malfoy m'a l'air bien sûr de lui il devrait pourtant savoir que Potter ne lâchera pas l'affaire si facilement._

_Que dire d'autre sinon 'que le meilleur gagne…'_

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

_.  
_

Et poop ! Deuxième chapitre !

Ça prend forme mes enfants ! Dans ce chapitre, j'ai repris l'intro sous un nouveau jour… On comprend mieux, non ?

Une review ?

.

.


	4. NOTE IMPORTANTE

.

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE!**

Je suis navrée... Mon PC refusant de se recharger, je n'ai plus accès aux chapitres de cette histoire. Elle n'est pas abandonnée, elle est même bien avancé mais je ne peux pas, hélas, publier la suite pour le moment.

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour régler ce léger contre-temps... Je vais dès demain voir le "gentil monsieur" qui me l'a vendu voir s'il y a quelque chose à faire. Si c'est impossible de le récupérer assez tôt, je me ferai un devoir de réécrire le prochain chapitre dans son entièreté (même si je l'aimait bien, moi, celui que j'avais fait...)

_Encore milles excuses. _

.

_.  
_

**En attendant: les réponses aux review du chapitre précédant. **

**.  
**

**Lalie . Green **: Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, tu me verrais en les lisent ! j'en rougis, toute fière d'avoir une groupie ^^

Ensuite, pour répondre à tes questions. Oui, il y aura un POV Harry (voire même, par moment , d'autres personnages du récit) mais je ne pouvait décement pas en placé un plus tôt sans risquer de gâcher la surprise du « Harry pas si sympatique que ça ».

Oui, Blaise Zabini aura un rôle dans l'histoire mais qui restera mineur. Je ne compte pas, par exemple, lui créer une histoire parrallèle le casant avec Hermione ou avec Ron. D'ailleurs, eux aussi se verront intégrés dans le récit d'une façon similaire. Je trouve aussi que l'entourage est important donc je ne les rayerai pas de l'histoire.

Je ne suis pas obligée de répliquer mais je réplique quand même ! (sans pour autant te dévoiler l'intrigue, entendons-nous bien) et il ne me reste qu'à espérer que la suite te plaira aussi.

Quant eu monologue, ne t'excuse pas. Des comme ça, tu peux m'en écrire tous les jours. Merci encore. ^^

.

**Maya** : De la peine pour Malfoy ? Mais quelle idée ? Il va vite se rattraper…

J'espère que la suite te plaira… Merci beaucoup !

.

.

.

Pour les autres, j'ai utilisé "send private message" :)


End file.
